mystic_messengerfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Like the Sun in the Sky
「'Like the Sun in the Sky'」''（밝게 빛나는 태양처럼 Balg-ge Bichnaneun Taeyangcheoleom''）是遊戲的片尾曲，由DoubleTO作曲，並由Han與Sirius所演唱。 目前官方一共有英語及韓語版本，收錄在「'Mystic Messenger Original Soundtrack'」中。 歌詞 英文官方翻譯版= Like the sun in the sky I’m always here brightening the world you breath and live in Anywhere you go you can feel my gentle love I still remember your face and your smile As vivid as the blue water There’s a tree standing alone we promised to decorate. I can wait ’til you come. If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone Look to the sky I am always here with you Your loneliness can blind you to the joys of your day Come out I’m the rays of the sun keeping your heart calm ever more You still remember my voice and my scent As lucid as your dreams last night I wish the snow from the sky lights up your windows in winter and fills you up with hope once again. If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone Look to the sky I am always here with you Your loneliness can blind you to the joys of your day Come out I’m the rays of the sun keeping your heart calm ever more (Instrumental) All the things that you said to hurt me again I know that it’s just not who you really are No matter what you do I will keep shining towards you like the bright sun above If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone Look to the sky I am always here with you Your loneliness can blind you to the joys of your day Come back to my arms I am still standing here for you …Forever |-|中文非官方翻譯版= 像是天空中的太陽一樣，我一直在這裡 照亮著這個有你的世界 無論你在哪裡，都能感受我溫柔的愛意 我始終記得你的臉龐與微笑 它像藍色的水般如此鮮明 我們曾經許諾要一起裝飾的樹正孤單的豎立著 我會等待，直到你來。 如果感受到冷風，而你獨自躲在家中 只要看著天空 我會一直在這裡陪著你 你的孤獨會讓你看不到一天中的快樂 出來吧 我是陽光，會讓你的心更加的平靜 你始終記得我的聲音和香味 如同昨晚夢境那樣清晰 我希望從空中降下來的雪 能在冬天點亮你的窗戶 並讓你再一次的湧起希望 如果感受到冷風，而你獨自躲在家中 只要看著天空 我會一直在這裡陪著你 你的孤獨會讓你看不到一天中的快樂 出來吧 我是陽光，會讓你的心更加的平靜 （間奏） 你說的所有事情又再次傷了我 但我知道那不是真正的你 無論你做了什麼 我會永遠照耀著你，如同明亮的太陽一樣 如果感受到冷風，而你獨自躲在家中 只要看著天空 我會一直在這裡陪著你 你的孤獨會讓你看不到一天中的快樂 回到我的懷中 我一直為了你站在這裡 …直到永遠 （此版本為根據英文翻譯的，翻譯者為Iju） |-|韓文版= 밝게 빛나는 태양처럼 언제나 나는 여기에 있어 어둠이 져도 사라질 수 없는걸 하얀 세상에 색을 물들인 참 거룩한 사람이던 너 사진 속 웃고 있던 네 모습 아직도 선명해 아름다웠었지 지금 네가 있는 곳에 차가운 바람 불어도 가끔씩은 하늘을 올려 다봐 다시 한 번 외로움이 너를 비틀어도 나는 여기서 환하게 너를 비추고 있을게 나의 두 눈의 말을 들어준 참 순수한 사람이 던 너 널 향한 그리움이 예쁜 눈이 되어 겨울에 네 창가를 비추길 바라 지금 네가 있는 곳에 차가운 바람 불어도 가끔씩은 하늘을 올려다봐 다시 한 번 외로움이 너를 비틀어도 나는 여기서 환하게 나를 비추고 있을게 달라진 얼굴로 상처 입혀도 나를 미워하며 멀어 져가도 나의 사랑은 훨씬 커다란 태양 저 하늘의 기적 지금 네가 있는 곳에 차가운 바람 불어도 가끔씩은 하늘을 올려다봐 다시 한 번 외로움이 너를 비틀어도 내게 돌아와 여기서 너를 영원히 기다려 |-|韓文拼音版= balkke bitnaneun taeyangcheoreom eonjena naneun yeogie isseo eodumi jyeodo sarajil su eobtneungeol hayan sesange saegeul muldeurin cham georukhan saramideon neo sajin sok utgo ittdeon ne moseub ajikdo seonmyeonghae areumdaweosseottji jigeum nega ittneun gose chagaun baram bureodo gakkeumssigeun haneureul ollyeo dabwa dasi han beon oeroumi neoreul biteureodo naneun yeogiseo hwanhage neoreul bichugo isseulge naui du nunui mareul deureojun cham sunsuhan sarami deon neo neol hyanghan geuriumi yeppeun nuni doeeo gyeoure ne changgareul bichugil bara jigeum nega ittneun gose chagaun baram bureodo gakkeumssigeun haneureul ollyeodabwa dasi han beon oeroumi neoreul biteureodo naneun yeogiseo hwanhage neoreul bichugo isseulge dallajin eolgullo sangcheo iphyeodo neoreul miwohamyeo meoreojyeogado naui sarangeun hwolssik keodaran taeyang jeo haneurui gijeok jigeum nega ittneun gose chagaun baram bureodo gakkeumssigeun haneureul ollyeodabwa dasi han beon oeroumi neoreul biteureodo naege dorawa yeogiseo neoreul yeongwonhi gidaryeo En:Like the Sun in the Sky Ru:Like the Sun in the Sky